


High Hopes

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Love Rosie AU [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Day 4, Day 6, Day 7, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Love Rosie, Love Rosie AU, Mild Language, Out of Character, Song fic, Text Messages, collaboration with @indestinatus, ellickweek, friendships, gifs, time jumps, you can read it without any knowledge of the movie/book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Ellie Bishop and Nick Torres are best friends since kindergarten. They have plans for their future in Washington D.C. until everything changes on prom night...
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Jake Malloy, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Love Rosie AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709809
Comments: 41
Kudos: 46





	1. hotel lobbies & airport goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely friends!  
> This is the Love Rosie AU I promised y'all!  
> I hope you'll like it. It's also part of @EllickWeek on tumblr (Day 4, 6, 7)  
> I decided to post the first few chapters now because the prompts for Day 6 & 7 will only be in the last chapters!!  
> I wanna thank @indestinatus Sofia again for her beautiful work on the gifs❤❤ LOTS OF LOVE SOFIA!!
> 
> Don't be confused. This work will include text messages, songs and gifs. I really hope you like it!!!
> 
> Kudos to the ellickgc on tumblr❤ Love you!

_ Prom Night _

“Aaah! I can’t believe we’re finally done with high school,” Ellie Bishop exclaimed excitedly. The blonde got out of her best friend’s car.

Nick Torres, her best friend since kindergarten, accompanied her to the hotel where their prom would take place.  
Originally, they’d planned on going together. Not as a couple of course. As friends. But then, two day ago, Nick had broken the news to her that the prettiest and most popular girl in school, who was also a cheerleader, Sofia would like to go to prom with him. So, out of impulse, Ellie had mentioned that Jake Malloy, another popular kid and sort of a deadhead, had asked her out too. Only that Ellie had meant to turn him down – she really wanted to go with Nick. But now, because Nick wanted to go on a date with Sofia since their Freshmen year, Sofia was his date and Ellie would go with Jake.

Nick still wanted to drive her to the hotel and due to them living in the same street, it only seemed practical for Ellie.

But she still cringed at the thought of seeing Nick with Sofia, dancing closely the whole night. Yes, he was her best friend. And he was supposed to be _solely_ her best friend. But you always fall in love with the wrong people, right? Not that Ellie loved Nick or anything. She told herself that it was just a temporary crush on the guy she’d known since she was three years old, the guy she spent all of her spare time with. Besides, what could eighteen-year-old teenagers possibly know about love?

Finally, Nick interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back to their conversation. “Yes, now we can finally go to Washington D.C. together and live our dreams! You’ll go to this hotel business school thingy and open your own hotel later and I’ll start at NCIS and become a badass federal agent, after I’ve finished college of course.” Nick had a dreamy look on his face.

Ellie laughed. “I know, right? It’s so exciting!”

They walked through the hotel lobby and opened the door to the ballroom, immediately in midst the crowds.

“Um, I think I should try to find Jake now...” Ellie’s voice trailed off. She didn’t want to leave Nick.

He looked at her, puzzled at first but then realisation hit in. Suddenly, he had a thoughtful and slightly sad look on his face which he tried to conceal with a smile, “Oh, yes, do that. I should search for Sofia anyway.”

“Ok, see you later,” Ellie said with studied cheerfulness, already waving him goodbye.

\-----

Nick and Ellie had planned to get out of their hometown Hinton, Oklahoma since they were seven years old. Nick had dreamed of becoming a federal agent in Washington ever since the town had been roused by a drugs bust a couple of years ago, initiated by an undercover agent.  
Ellie had simpler plans – but that didn’t mean they meant any less. She planned to go to college and study hotel business. She’d always liked the idea of entertaining guests and making their vacation or honeymoon as special and unforgettable as possible.

The graduates in their expensive dresses ornated with glitter and pearls and black tuxedos danced and laughed the whole night.

Ellie couldn’t help but catch a glimpse of Nick every now and then while dancing with her date. He really did look handsome in his black tailored suit, the tousled dark black hair and this wide, happy grin on his face. But she was clearly not the reason he smiled so brightly. And that stung. Nick’s eyes were on Sofia every time she watched him from across the room. That his gaze was constantly wandering off to Ellie – every time she didn’t look – remained unnoticed to her.

Eventually, Ellie did what many girls at prom would do- at least that’s what she’d heard of. She agreed to Jake’s idea of booking a room at the hotel and...spend some time alone. Of course, Ellie knew he wanted to have sex with her. But since she’d had to watch Nick and Sofia almost laying into each other in front of the whole graduating class last time she saw them, Ellie wanted to have some fun of her own. Besides, Jake might not have been the brightest guy, but he was definitely well-built and he complimented her a lot. Jake told her how beautiful she was and he made her feel special. There was no harm in giving in to that, right?

\------

Jake got off of Ellie and laid himself next to her, still panting a little. Ellie already regretted the choices she’d made this night; she should’ve just gone home. She knew her first sex would probably not be as described in all these romance novels, but she’d still expected it to be more special. And to last longer, much longer.

Ellie sat up, searching for her panties on the bed. When she’d found it and started to get dressed again, confusion and a slight twinge of panic washed over her. “Jake. Jake, where is the condom!?!”

“What do you mean,” Jake asked sleepily while Ellie searched Jake and under the blanket.

“I asked: where is the damn condom, Jake? Dammit!” Ellie cursed on her way to the bathroom.

After searching for the condom without any luck, Ellie gave up and got dressed. She had to get out of there, away from Jake. His sight suddenly made her nauseous. 

Angrily and still panicked, Ellie left the hotel room and Jake behind. In the elevator, she called her best friend. Even if he’d probably be with Sofia right now – eating her face – Ellie really needed him. “Nick? Nick! Can you hear me?”

She almost shouted. Luckily, there was only the elevator attendant with her, “Nick?! Nick! Yeah, it’s Ellie. Listen. I had sex with Jake and now I can’t find the condom.”

“What do you mean ‘can’t find the condom’?” Nick asked through clenched teeth. His voice was muffled by the loud music in the background.

“I think the condom is stuck in my vagina,” Ellie repeated, practically yelling in her phone, right as the elevator doors opened to reveal Nick and Sofia.

He blinked at Ellie, completely taken aback.

“You have to drive me to the hospital. Now!” Ellie said with determination, already walking past him towards the exit and his car.

❤❤❤❤

_ Airport. Two months later. _

“Maybe I shouldn’t go. I don’t wanna leave you here. Maybe in a few weeks or so we could go together. Maybe –” Nick was pacing back and forth. They stood in front of the security gates in the airport.

“Nick. Stop. That’s a lot of maybes. I’m alright. You wanted to go a few weeks before the semester starts, remember? To get used to the new city and all?” Ellie tried to smile. She probably looked like she was sick. But she couldn’t be the reason he stayed. It’d always been his dream to leave this hicksville as he called their hometown. He had to live his dream. For the both of them.

“Besides. This is only goodbye for now. I’ll come up with something. Maybe I can apply for the next semester or maybe they offer courses at the community college. Give me some time to figure this out and we’ll see each other again in no time.”

Ellie really hoped they’d see each other in a few months...hopefully seven months tops. She gulped. She was lying to her best friend and it made her feel sick to the stomach. In addition to everything else.

When Ellie had told him the school for hotel management hadn’t accepted her application for this year but she could try again next year, she’d been lying. They had accepted her. But Ellie couldn’t go. At least not right now. And Nick couldn’t know the reason.

“I will miss you, you know that?” Nick whispered, pulling her close to his chest.

“I know,” Ellie sniffled, “I will miss you too.” She breathed in, he smelled like home. She had to hold back tears thinking about being separated from her best friend for so long.

Slowly, Nick pulled away from her but rested his forehead against hers, taking several deep breaths. They were almost breathing each other’s air. He was so close – his lips were only a few inches away from hers...If she’d lean in just a little bit...

Nick interrupted her thoughts and clasped Ellie’s hand, “I have something for you.” He took a tiny globe out of his back pocket. One of those you could use as a keychain. “So, you’ll remember me.”

A few tears rolled down her cheeks, “I could never forget you. You’re my best friend, Nick. I promise we’ll see each other again.” Ellie really wanted her words to be true.


	2. we're not lovers, we're just strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie's life changes drastically after prom night. She's afraid to tell her best friend....Will there friendship survive the secret Ellie is keeping from Nick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! The second chapter is finally out. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, thank you for the gifs, Sofia!❤❤ 
> 
> I hope y'all are not disappointed that I had to leave out some details.
> 
> Love y'all💙  
> P.S happy first day of EllickWeek!

_ 9 months later. Hinton, Oklahoma. _

“Oh my God. Do you think she saw us?? Oh my God.” Ellie was close to hyperventilation.

“Breathe, El, breathe.” Kasie tried to calm her friend down.

“This is bad,” Ellie managed to bring out between breaths.

“You should’ve told him months ago.” Kasie pointed out to Ellie – not very helpful.

“If I’d told him when we were at the airport saying our goodbyes, he wouldn’t have left.”

“Would that have been so bad? C’mon you have a crush on Nick – admit it already.” Kasie wasn’t one to dither for long. If she had something on her mind, she’d just say it straight out. Ellie admired her friend for this character trait. Even though it could be annoying at times.

The two young women hadn’t been friends for long. They’d met a little over nine months ago when Ellie had found out she was pregnant with douchebag Jake Malloy’s child.  
Kasie’s parents owned the pharmacy in a neighbouring town. The risk of running into someone she knew in Hinton while buying a pregnancy test had been too high so she’d decided to drive a few miles.

Kasie had worked that day and she was also the one who tried to calm Ellie down and cheer her up after the test had shown a plus sign. Soon Ellie found out that Kasie only worked at her parents’ pharmacy to make money so she could attend art school one day. Her biggest dream was to become a curator in a big city.

“I took a turn the second I saw her on the other side of the street. But Sofia could’ve seen us.” Ellie sounded a little calmer now but her eyes still showed panic at the thought of her high school nemesis having spotted her anyways. Not to mention that Sofia was Nick’s ex-girlfriend and Ellie didn’t know if they’d stayed in contact after he’d left Hinton to move to Washington.

Usually, during their phone calls, Ellie and Nick talked about his courses, his new roommate who loved heavy metal – the louder, the best – or the girls he occasionally hooked up with. Sometimes Ellie told him about her job at the local bookstore or that she was trying to get a new job at a hotel in Oklahoma City.

He was disappointed that she hadn’t been accepted by the community college in Washington – that's what she’d told him, even though it wasn’t true. But after a few months Nick had stopped asking her to move and they’d avoided the topic ever since.

Jake Malloy, her baby’s father, didn’t want to have anything to do with them. He left town as soon as she’d told him. Since then Ellie and the baby only had Kasie, her now closest friend, and her parents.

And Ellie had never told Nick about the baby either.

\----

Ellie had just put the baby to sleep. Her parents were at work and her three brothers – John, George and Robbie – were still at school when she heard a loud knock on the door. She wondered who’d come by since she wasn’t expecting anybody.

“Yes! I’m coming. One second,” she shouted in the direction of the front door, walking down the stairs.

She took her sweatshirt off – the baby had puked all over it and she wore a t-shirt underneath anyway.

Without thinking Ellie opened the door and stared. On the other side stood Nick. Her best friend whom she hadn’t seen in person in _months_. Her heart skipped a beat, she could feel the panic rising in her chest.

“Nick...- Nick. Wh-What are you doing here?” Ellie stammered.

“Hello to you too, stranger!” Nick responded, a nervous grin on his face.

“Oh God! I’m sorry. Where are my manners? Hello. Hi.” Ellie laughed nervously.

“Can I come in?” He asked, rising an eyebrow.

“Oh, of course.” Ellie opened the door wider to let him inside.

While Nick hung up his jacket, Ellie quickly closed the door to the living room where all of the baby clothes lay scattered around the floor – she'd been trying to sort out the clothes that were already too small.

Ellie led him towards the kitchen – it should be relatively baby-free (at least at first sight). While she took two glasses out of the shelf and filled them with water, Ellie tried to make light conversation.

“How have you been? How’s college? How are you? Tell me everything.” She tried to conceal the nervousness cursing through her veins.

“I’m good. Uni is great.” Nick took in his surroundings. He could see that Ellie was nervous about his presence in her house. He was still her best friend – he knew her too well.

“How do you think about these?” Nick held up an object she’d forgotten to put away. “I’ve heard some women can’t manage these breast pumps.”

It was trap and Ellie walked right in it. Without giving it a second thought, she replied, “Gosh! They’re the worst!” Only after the words had left her mouth, Ellie realised what she’d basically just admitted to.

She turned around slowly to face him. Nick looked at her questioningly but he said nothing. His expression was calm but she could also see disappointment in his eyes.

“Sofia told you, didn’t she?” Ellie’s voice was barely a whisper.

“Yeah. She called me a few days ago,” he sighed. “Why haven’t you told me? I thought best friends were supposed to tell each other everything.”

The underlying accusation hit deep. Ellie fidgeted with her fingers, “I’m sorry. At first, I was embarrassed, then Jake left...We are best friends, Nick. You have to believe me. I never intended to hurt you.”

Ellie hoped he heard the determination and honesty in her voice. “I found out shortly before you left for Washington. As it turned out, the morning-after pill didn’t do its job. I didn’t want to tell you because I know what you would’ve said. I know you, Nick. You would’ve wanted to stay here. In this hicksville in the middle of nowhere. I couldn’t let you give up on all of your dreams.” By the last words, she couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. They were streaming down her face.

Nick took a few steps forward, he couldn’t bear to see his best friend since kindergarten cry. Sure, he was disappointed but he loved her still.

In a matter of seconds, Nick had wrapped his arms around her body, holding her tight to his chest.

“What’s the baby’s name?” He murmured in Ellie’s ear.

“Annie,” Ellie replied, a smile spreading across her face which he, of course, couldn’t see. “Her name is Annie, short for Annabelle.”

Nick sucked in a deep breath. He could feel love warming in his heart for this little girl he hadn’t even met yet. _Annabelle_. He knew Ellie had chosen this name in honour of his mother. Before she’d died of cervical cancer six years ago, Ellie and his mother had been very close.

“Thank you,” he whispered throaty. “This means a lot.”

\----

Nick stayed a couple of days until he took a flight back to university. Although he’d stayed at his childhood home with his dad, Javier Torres, and his two years younger sister Lucia, Nick spent most of his time with Ellie and Annie and occasionally also the rest of the Bishop family.

Nick and his new goddaughter hit it off the second she took a glimpse of him. This little baby girl was the most adorable tiny human being he’d ever met.

❤❤❤❤

  
_ Almost 6 years later. Oklahoma City. _

Ellie missed him. Like heartache-while-just-thinking-about-him missed him. The years went by in the blink of an eye. Her daughter Annie would turn six in a few months already.

Ellie never had the opportunity to leave Oklahoma. Nick had visited them a couple of times over the years. Once or twice his girlfriend of the season had accompanied him. These visits had been the toughest for Ellie. She’d given up pretending to herself that she didn’t have feelings for Nick long time ago. But she made a brave face and smiled every time she had to meet one of his girlfriends.

_“Why don’t you tell Nick how you feel?” Kasie asked after they’d met his last girlfriend two years ago in Hinton._

_“I can’t. I don’t wanna be a burden for him. He has his incredible career at NCIS ahead of him – Did you know he got promoted to probationary agent on the best team they have there?” Kasie had rolled her eyes whenever her friend was gushing again without noticing. The petite artist also knew that Ellie was just looking for excuses._

Ellie opened the door to the apartment she and Annie shared with Kasie. Kasie had finally made enough money to go to art school in Oklahoma City. She’d even got a job at the local museum to cover half of the rent of their shared apartment.

And Ellie had finally found a job at the biggest hotel in their new hometown as a chambermaid. Not the fanciest job but nevertheless she expected to get promoted in no time.

“Hey, El. Did you get everything at the store?” Kasie asked but already forgot her question when she saw the look on her roommate’s face. “What is it? Why do you look so... _dreamy_? Did you meet a movie star on your way to the grocery store?”

Ellie laughed, “Ha-ha. Very funny. No – it’s Nick. He texted me again.”

“What did he want?” Kasie sounded a little annoyed. It happened every time Ellie mentioned Nick’s name. Kasie thought Ellie and Nick should finally get it together. It was so obvious to her that they loved each other. _Dumb cuties_ , she used to call them.

“Oh. You know – he told me about one of his dreams again.”

Ah. The dreams. Ellie had told Kasie about them before. Nick had these weird dreams sometimes where he becomes an object. She still didn’t get it though.

Kasie shrugged her shoulder to imply that she didn’t care about these dreams. “Spill the beans, Eleanor. You don’t have this sickeningly dreamy look on your face because he told you about his boring _dream_.”

Ellie rolled her eyes. Of course, her friends, who wore glasses that made her look even more artistic, wouldn’t swallow this half-hearted answer. “Fine. He wants me to visit him in Washington.”

“You should go. Seriously. I’ll take care of Annie and you go. You’ve saved enough money for the flight, right? I know you did,” Kasie encouragingly. _Time to get the ball rolling._

\-----

“You’re getting _married_? I can’t believe you. Honestly, Nick. You had months – MONTHS – to tell me!” Ellie yelled angrily.

With a little more encouragement from Kasie, she’d finally decided to make a weekend trip to Washington. Nick had picked her up at the airport and they’d spent the whole day in the city. It felt like the best friends were never separated. Sightseeing, ice cream with some disgustingly weird flavours Ellie totally loved, the Capitol...They’d spent the whole day together before Ellie finally met Nick’s new girlfriend Elena – a beautiful, intelligent woman, who appeared a little arrogant, he worked with.

They’d been invited to a NCIS gala and Nick and girlfriend wanted Ellie to join them badly. Ellie was excited to get to know her best friend’s co-workers – especially one guy named Timothy McGee, apparently, he wrote crime novels too – so she agreed willingly.

She talked to his co-workers – Jimmy Palmer and Tim McGee – until Palmer mentioned Nick’s engagement. When he saw Ellie’s surprised face, he realised the mistake he’d made.

“Why, Nick? I really like your co-workers. They seem to be decent guys. But why did I have to learn about your engagement from them? You’ve been engaged to Elena FOUR MONTHS already.” Ellie was disappointed and sad.

It was hard enough already for her to see him with his fiancé. Ellie had planned to tell him about her feelings because she didn’t know Nick was still with Elena Devol. He hadn’t mentioned her in a single letter, text or call in months so Ellie, of course, had thoughts they’d broken up. Unnecessary to mention that it felt like a stab in the heart when he told her Elena was waiting _at home_ for them with dinner. And now some strangers told her about her fucking best friend’s engagement.

Nick stood a few feet away from her. Frozen. It was a good thing she’d chosen to question him outside so the other gala guests wouldn’t witness this outburst.

He stammered. “Ellie. El. Pl-Please. Calm down.” Nick motioned for her to keep down which only made her angrier.

“Oh – oh. You want me to be quiet?! Is that it? Am I too embarrassing for you? You have your fancy new life now. Well-paid job, already sucking up to the director and these shady politicians – ooh, yes! I saw that. Damn right! You probably think I’m not worth your time anymore, don’t you?”

Ellie couldn’t help herself – her voice was getting louder with each word she yelled at him. She felt the fury cursing through her veins like fire.

“Why did you even come here if you’re just going to yell at me?! I’m sorry, ok??! I didn’t know how to tell you. I thought you’d be jealous if I told you about the engagement. I have a successful career ahead of me and a beautiful soon-to-be-wife –” Nick regretted the words right after he’d practically thrown them in her face.

“Oh, I see. Your life is perfect. And mine isn’t because I’m not married and got pregnant at 18, is that it? You pity me,” Ellie said quieter this time – almost deadly quiet – and full of bitterness. “So, we’re pity friends now, Nick? It’s nice to finally know what you really think of me. You know what? You won’t have to pretend anymore. We’re done.” As she broke out the last words, Ellie couldn’t even look at him anymore.

She turned on her heels and left. Fortunately, Elena had given her a spare key earlier. Ellie would just take her stuff and leave the key on the kitchen counter before she’d take the next flight back to Oklahoma. No way in hell would she stay here another minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The titles are inspired by songs :)


	3. anywhere we want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sets in around two years after Ellie visited Nick in Washington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter, yay!!!
> 
> I hope it's not too much with the text messages😅
> 
> And apologies in advance for the angst that is to come🤫🙊
> 
> Love y'all!!

_ Two years later. Oklahoma City._

“Annie, get up! You’ll be late for school again,” Ellie called out on her way to her daughter’s room.

_On this day exactly one year ago, Ellie had told Kasie that they’d move out._

_A few months before, Jake had shown up in their lives again. He wanted to make amends for the mistakes he’d made seven years ago as he left Ellie and Annie alone. Jake’d spent weeks apologising to Ellie and Annie, buying expensive gifts for the little girl and taking her mum out to fancy restaurants. Ellie hadn’t planned on falling for his charm again but she wanted Annie to have her father in her life. And one night, after they’d spent a beautiful day at the beach as a family, one thing led to another. The adults had drunk a few glasses of wine too many and spent the night together. Jake had made her all kinds of sweet compliments; how beautiful she was and what a wonderful job she’d done raising their daughter on her own. Ellie just couldn’t resist him any longer, and it had been a while since she’d last had sex. Plus, Jake was still very attractive…_

_A few weeks after that incident, in front of their daughter Annie, Jake had asked her to marry him and she’d said ‘yes’._

_“Do you love him?” Kasie had asked her. She still didn’t trust Jake but she wanted her friend to be happy._

_“I guess so,” Ellie had replied, a smile on her face that didn’t quite reach her eyes._

_“That’s not a ‘yes’, Ellie. Why do you want to marry him if you don’t love him?”_

_“But what if I do? In the end, we all just want to belong to someone. Nobody wants to be on their own. Jake is Annie’s father and she deserves a family.” Ellie meant what she’d said. She’d do anything to make her daughter happy, to give her a happy family including her father. Even if Ellie wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to love Jake as much as she loved Nick._

_“Ellie – you are Annie’s family. Your parents and brothers are her family. I am her family. You don’t have to do_ this _.” Kasie tried to reason with the blonde, tried to convince her. She didn’t want her friend to make the biggest mistake in her life, to do something she’d regret deeply later on. But Kasie knew there was another reason behind Ellie’s rushed marriage plans. “Have you told_ him _yet?”_

_“No. But I will. We’ll invite him to the wedding too. Nick is still my best friend even after everything that’s happened.” Ellie had sighed. It still hurt just thinking back to their fight almost a year prior. They’d both said and done things they couldn’t take back. But Nick had called and texted her as soon as he’d realised that her bags were gone from his and Elena’s apartment. He’d apologised over and over again. For weeks. And Ellie’d eventually forgiven him. But their friendship was never the same as before._

_As it turned out later, Nick never came to Jake’s and Ellie’s wedding. He’d told her that he was working on an important case and unfortunately couldn’t make it._

“Annie, it’s time to wake up, honey!” Ellie stepped into her eight-year-old daughter’s room and gently touched her shoulder.

It took her three more determined attempts to wake her daughter up.

“Mum?” Annie murmured sleepily.

“Yes, sweetie. It’s time to get up. Dad will take you to school,” Ellie gave the girl as kiss on the cheek.

\----

Twenty minutes later, Ellie kissed her husband and daughter goodbye. It was her day off – she still worked at this fancy hotel in Oklahoma City, but a few months back she finally got promoted to receptionist – and on these days she always called Nick. Then they had finally enough time to catch up.

“Hey. Morning stranger!” Nick said as he answered the phone. “Husband and kid out of the house already?”

Ellie knew he was trying to keep the conversation light. Nick tried not to let it show that he didn’t like Jake. Even though she’d been married to Jake for two years now, Nick strongly avoided the topic of her marriage. He’d never even visited the family once even though Ellie had invited him to see their new house multiple times.

“Yeah. They just left. You know – Annie always reminds me of you. Do you remember the times when we used to do pyjama parties as kids? I always had a hard time waking you up in the morning,” Ellie laughed at these beautiful childhood memories. “Annie’s exactly the same. Unlike her dad who’s an early-morning person.”

Nick laughed on the other side of the line, “Well that’s my goddaughter! She already knows how to set priorities and she’s only eight.”

Ellie could hear the pride in his voice but he also seemed a little sad.

“How’s Elena? You haven’t talked about her in weeks. You didn’t even mention when the long-term engaged couple will finally tie the knot last time we talked.” Ellie said teasingly. She did her best to sound as carefree and happy for him as possible. Elena seemed like a nice person from what Ellie could gather of her last visit and Nick’s stories. And Ellie was married for God’s sake.

Nick cleared his throat. After a moment of silence, he spoke again, “Yeah. About that –”

“Oh my! What’s wrong?” Ellie was actually concerned. Yes, she had been in love with her best friend for a long time. And yes, these feelings might never fully leave her. But she also wanted him to be happy.

“She cheated on me. We found out she was pregnant – yes, I didn’t tell you and I apologise but she wasn’t far along and we wanted to wait until the end of the first trimester to announce the pregnancy. Anyway, a few weeks after we found out she told me that I wasn’t the father. Elena had been sleeping with an FBI agent. And I can’t be the father because I was away on assignment and the timing didn’t add up…” Nick’s voice was stricken with grief. “I was really happy to become a father.”

“Gosh. I’m so sorry,” Ellie was shocked at his revelations. And she didn’t know what she was supposed to feel.

Of course, she was sorry for his loss but a tiny voice in the back of her head kept telling her that he was finally free and that she had still feelings for Nick. Ellie shook her head as if to get rid of these thoughts. _This_ was wrong. She was a married woman. She had responsibilities. And Annie. Ellie couldn’t ruin her daughter’s happiness for her own. “I’m really sorry, Nick. I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s okay. I’ve had some time to come to terms with it. I guess it’s better this way.” Nick took a deep breath, “You know, Ellie, I kept comparing her to –”

“To whom?” Ellie whispered, afraid to hear the answer.

“To you. I couldn’t help but compare her to you, Ellie,” he replied wholeheartedly.

Ellie was silent for a moment. She couldn’t believe what he was finally telling her. She’d dreamed for years to finally hear these words or at least what they implied. Could he really – could he love her back?

Nick sighed deeply with sadness, “I know I’m too late now. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. You’re married to Jake!” He laughed as if he couldn’t believe what he was doing. “The truth is I didn’t have an assignment that day – your wedding day. Well I did but I could’ve declined it. I just couldn’t bear the thought of seeing you walk down the aisle towards _him_.” Nick even say Jake’s name without disgust and grief for what he’d lost.

“You sounded so happy when you told me about the engagement. I’d just convinced you to forgive me for the words I’d thrown at you during your visit. I didn’t want to ruin anything, Ellie. I’m sorry,” he closed his speech.

Ellie could hear the tears in his voice. She thought she could feel her own heart break then and there again.

Ellie started sobbing, “Nick –”

“Shush, Ellie. It’s alright,” he tried to comfort her when his own heart was broken and it made her sob even more.

“Nick – I’m so sorry –,” she said between sobs. “I’m married, Nick.”

“I know.”

“We have a daughter. Annie loves her father.”

“But do you love him?” Nick needed an answer otherwise he might never be able to let go.

“He loves me. Jake came back and chose me. He loves us. We’re a family – everything I ever wanted. Somewhere along the way, I grew up, Nick. And I can't compare my marriage to anybody else's, we all follow our own rules,” Ellie was stalling because she dreaded the next words. But she had to say it. He had to let her go. “So I guess the answer to your question would be – Yes, I love him.”

Ellie’s heart shattered into a thousand pieces. The tears were streaming down her face as she held on tight to the phone.

“I don’t believe you, Ellie.” It came from the other end of the line a few minutes after she’d practically ripped his heart out. “You’re lying to yourself.”

Ellie took a deep, shattering breath. She didn’t want to do this. But she had to do what she thought was best for her daughter. What if things wouldn’t work out between her and Nick? Then she would’ve left her husband of two years, the father of her child, and ruined Annie’s relationship to both men. Ellie couldn’t let that happen.

“I’m sorry, Nick. I love you – You’re my best friend. But I have to do what’s right for Annie.” With that, Ellie hung up the phone.

She fell to her knees and sat on the floor for hours, sobbing her heart out until there were no more tears left.

As Jake got home from work with their daughter who he had picked up from school, Ellie had already put on a brave face again, the fake smile that couldn’t reach her eyes never leaving her lips.


	4. the other girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! Happy Ellick Day 4: Alternate Universe!! It's official today haha
> 
> Bold+italics = song  
> The letter isn't mine (just like some other tiny quotes I included). It belongs to Cecelia Ahern's "Love, Rosie".

_ 5 years later. Oklahoma City. _

_**I bet you're from out West somewhere  
**_ _**Hazel eyes and dark brown hair  
** _ _**And everything you wear fits you just right  
** _ _**I bet you drink martinis dry  
** _ _**And never let him see you cry  
** _ _**I bet you're more promiscuous than I  
** _

_**I bet you're bold, I bet that's why  
** _ _**You seem to occupy his mind  
** _ _**I bet you're smart  
** _ _**But do you know about me?  
** _ _**(Is it you?)** _

“Jake, are you home? We need to talk about our anniversary plans. I need to know when we’re going to New Orleans so I can request leave,” Ellie called out as she walked through the front door of their house, the grocery bags heavy on her shoulders.

Annie was still at her best friend Jonathan’s house and Ellie’d just been at the grocery store after a long day at the hotel. Jake didn’t like to do the shopping or anything housework related.

“If we want to book a flight, we should do it as soon as possible. The longer we wait, the more expensive they’ll get.” Ellie put the groceries away, wondering why her husband wasn’t responding by now. She figured that he was in his home office since he’d told her this morning that he’d be working from home. Jake was an accountant at his father’s company.

**_Is it me? Is it you?  
_** **_Tell me who  
_ ** **_Who's the_ _other_ _girl?  
_** **_Who's the first? Who's the fool?  
_ ** **_Who's the diamond? Who's the pearl?  
_ ** **_Are you mad? Me too  
_ ** **_And I_ _wonder_ _in his world  
_** **_Is it me? Is it you?  
_ ** **_Who's the_ _other_ _girl?_** ****

**_Who's_ _gonna_ _put on the red dress  
_** **_Scarlet_ _letter_ _on her chest  
_** **_Can't love with this on her conscience  
_ ** **_Tell me who's the_ _other_ _girl, girl, girl, girl_**

Unsuspectingly, Ellie opened the door to their bedroom to change out of her work clothes and walked in on Jake – and another woman. In their bed. Jake was grunting with pleasure while this brown-haired minx was riding her husband.

Ellie felt nauseous. “You asshole!” she screamed and Jake turned his head, taken off-guard. He definitely hadn’t expected his wife back home so soon.

Ellie turned around, walking across the hallway to their living room. A storm was raging inside of her and she shuddered in disgust at the images that would be burned in her memories.

“Ellie…” her cheating bastard of a husband came walking towards her. She could hear the front door closing. “Ellie…it’s not –”

“What? It’s not WHAT?” she gave him a challenging look.

Jake scratched his head, “I didn’t think you’d be home yet. It was a one-time thing, baby, I swear.”

Ellie couldn’t believe the things he was saying. He didn’t even apologise. This asshole wasn’t even feeling a tiny glimpse of guilt.

“Cut the bullshit!” she yelled. Jake tried to say something but Ellie raised her hand and slapped him in the face.

“I’m done. I’m done taking your poor excuses. And I’m so done picking up after you. We are done. Once and for all. Pack your bags and leave. I don’t want you to be here when Annie gets home.” Ellie said in a strangely calm tone.

“Five years, Jake. We’ve been married for five years and you still can’t keep it in your pants. I’ve been trying to make this work. I’ve dedicated by whole life to this family. And all you do is ride roughshod over our family, over me. I denied myself what could have been true love for us.” Ellie got more furious with every second she still talked to him. “I’ve put up with all of your bad tempers and I’m out of patience. I knew this is not the first time you’ve been unfaithful. I could see it in your eyes. But THIS – THIS IS TOO much. Our daughter – _your_ daughter – could’ve walked in on you. We don’t love each other. I think we both knew it from the start. I’m done lying to myself, I’m taking my life back.”

This whole time Ellie talked, Jake looked at her with wide eyes, holding his cheek. “GET OUT!” was the last thing she threw at him before she walked off. She had to get out of there and her friend Kasie was just the person Ellie needed to see now.

\-----

A couple of weeks later, Ellie had finally filed for divorce and cleared out their house to get rid of all of Jake’s stuff when she found a letter hidden inside his desk drawer. She’d never seen it before even though it was clearly addressed to her. Jake must’ve opened and kept it from her.

**_Are you the one he's talkin' to_  
** **_When he gets up and_ _leaves_ _the room  
_** **_And_ _comes_ _back with a_ _distance_ _in his eyes?  
_** **_Maybe I_ _should_ _be the one to leave  
_** **_But damn, when he_ _starts_ _lovin' me  
_** **_He_ _makes_ _me_ _think_ _I'm all that's on his mind_** ****

**_Is it me? Is it you?  
_** **_Tell me who  
_ ** **_Who's the_ _other_ _girl?  
_** **_Who's the first? Who's the fool?  
_ ** **_Who's the diamond? Who's the pearl?  
_ ** **_Are you mad? Me too  
_ ** **_And I_ _wonder_ _in his world  
_** **_Is it me? Is it you?  
_ ** **_Who's the_ _other_ _girl?_**

The letter dated back to one and a half years ago. A letter from Nick which he must’ve written before taking the next flight home after he’d visited them for a few days.

_Ellie,_ _  
  
__I'm returning to Washington tomorrow but before I go I wanted to write this letter to you. All the thoughts and feelings that have been bubbling up inside me are finally overflowing from this pen and I'm leaving this letter for you so that you don't feel that I'm putting you under any great pressure. I understand that you will need to take your time trying to decide on what I am about to say._ _  
__I know what's going on, Ellie. You're my best friend and I can see the sadness in your eyes. I know that Jake isn't away working for the weekend. You never could lie to me; you were always terrible at it. Your eyes betray you time and time again. Don't pretend that everything is perfect because I see it isn't. I see that Jake is a selfish man who has absolutely no idea just how lucky he is and it makes me sick._ _  
__He is the luckiest man in the world to have you, Ellie, but he doesn't deserve you and you deserve far better. You deserve someone who loves you with every single beat of his heart, someone who thinks about you constantly, someone who spends every minute of every day just wondering what you're doing, where you are, who you're with and if you're OK. You need someone who can help you reach your dreams and who can protect you from your fears. You need someone who will treat you with respect, love every part of you, especially your flaws. You should be with someone who can make you happy, really happy, dancing-on-air happy. Someone who should have taken the chance to be with you years ago instead of becoming scared and being too afraid to try._ _  
__I am not scared any more, Ellie. I am not afraid to try. I know what the feeling was when I heard about your engagement - it was jealousy. My heart broke when I thought about seeing the woman I love turning away from me to walk down the aisle with another man, a man she planned to spend the rest of her life with. It was like a prison sentence for me - years stretching ahead without me being able to tell you how I feel or hold you how I wanted to._ _  
__I should never have let your lips leave mine all those years ago in Washington. I should never have pulled away. I should never have panicked. I should never have wasted all those years without you. Give me a chance to make them up to you. I love you, Ellie, and I want to be with you and Annie. Always._ _  
__Please think about it. Don't waste your time on Jake. This is our opportunity. Let's stop being afraid and take the chance. I promise I'll make you happy._ _  
  
__All my love,_ _  
__Nick_  
  


Ellie sat on the floor, still holding Nick’s letter in her hands. His words brought back memories of the first time she’d visited him in Washington. They were twenty-four back then and Nick had been bugging her for weeks to hop on a plane. When Ellie had finally given in, they’d spent the whole day together after her arrival and it had felt like – like a date. Ellie had feelings for Nick and she’d thought that maybe he’d felt the same about her. Especially before he’d told her about his fiancé.

Exhausted from the city tour, they’d gone to one of these beautiful parks. She’d sat on the grass with her best friend Nick and he was so familiar to her – these were his face, his eyes and nose, his lips – but also different. So Ellie had kissed him. She’d seized the moment and kissed him. And instead of immediately pulling away from her, Nick had deepened the kiss.

Ellie sniffled as tears filled her eyes. The last time he’d sort of implied that he had feelings for her on the phone she’d pushed him away. And Ellie hadn’t even known that he’d confessed again a couple of years later. Nick must’ve hated her. He must’ve felt terrible thinking that she’d rejected him twice.

Quickly, Ellie got up and reached for her laptop on the desk. Even after all these years, she had to try to make it right this time. She opened the video chat and called Nick.

**_Who's_ _gonna_ _put on the red dress  
_** **_Scarlet_ _letter_ _on her chest  
_** **_Can't love with this on her conscience  
_ ** **_Tell me who's the_ _other_ _girl, girl, girl, girl_** ****

**_I bet you're cool, I bet that's why_  
** **_You seem to_ _occupy_ _his time  
_** **_I bet by now  
_ ** **_You know_ _about_ _me  
_** **_And you know_ _about_ _me_**

After a few seconds, he finally answered – only that it wasn’t Nick. Sofia, Nick’s high school ex-girlfriend, appeared on Ellie’s screen. But she could definitely see Nick’s living room in the background. “Sofia – What?”

“Hi, Ellie! Sorry. I know you must be confused now. Nick will be there in a sec,” Sofia said in a honeyed voice before she turned around an called for him.

Ellie still had a hard time processing all of this new information – whatever _this_ was.

“So. Eh – You two –” she stuttered. “Are you two together or something? I didn’t know that.” Ellie couldn’t hide her surprise and shock.

“Oh yes! We met a few months ago at a gala in New York and hit it off immediately!” The southern beauty smiled brightly at a dumfounded Ellie.

Out of a sudden, Nick appeared on the screen, a shaky, uncomfortable smile on his face. “Hi, El! Long time no see.”

“Hi –” Ellie didn’t know what to say. She’d planned on telling him about his letter she’d just found and confessing her feelings to him and now Nick sat there in front of his laptop with his old-new girlfriend.

“Great timing actually.” The black-haired woman took a glance at her boyfriend. “We wanted to ask you something, Ellie. And we know it’s pretty last-minute and all…Nick?” Sofia motioned for Nick to chime in.

“Oh yes. Um – we’re engaged,” he practically yelled at her with an unsure – and maybe a little fake – smile on his face. “And we’d like you to be my…best woman.”

**_Is it me? (Is it me?) Is it you? (Is it you?)  
_ _Tell me who  
_ _Who's the_ _other_ _girl?  
_ _Who's the first? (Who's the first?) Who's the fool? (Who's the fool?)  
_ _Who's the diamond? Who's the pearl?  
_ _Are you mad? (Are you mad?) Me too (me too)  
_ _And I_ _wonder_ _in his world  
_ _Is it me? (Is it me?) Is it you? (Is it you?)  
_ _Who's the_ _other_ _girl?_ **

**_Who's_ _gonna_ _put on the red dress_**   
**_Scarlet_ _letter_ _on her chest  
_ _Can't love with this on her conscience  
_ _Tell me who's the_ _other_ _girl, girl, girl, girl_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "the other girl" by Kelsea Ballerini (feat. Halsey)


	5. i heard goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The speech belongs to Cecelia Ahern's "Love, Rosie" :)

_ A few days later. On an airplane.  _

“Nick is my best friend and he’s getting married today. I can’t tell him now,” Ellie said, looking at Kasie who sat next to her on the plane.

“You’re wrong, honey. _I am_ your best friend. Nick is the man you’ve been in love with your whole life,” Kasie pointed out, raising an eyebrow. “You two need to get your shit together. Seriously.”

“I know,” Ellie whined.

“It’s so obvious that he’s in love with you too, El. The phone call, THE LETTER, the looks you share when you think nobody’d watching. It’s like watching a slow burn porn. And I never thought these existed.” Her tone was tripping from sarcasm.

“Ugh! I KNOW! But he wrote this letter one and a half years ago. And now he’s getting married to Sofia…” Ellie let her head sink into her hands.

“Oh man…You wait and wait for years for him until you finally give up and move on with your life. You eventually decide to marry Jake and months later, Nick splits up with Elena. Now that you’re divorced, Nick is engaged. You know, you two have the worst timing ever. When will you ever learn to catch up with each other?” Kasie put a hand on Ellie’s shoulder to comfort her friend.

Ellie looked up at her, rolling her eyes. “Thanks for pointing out to me how much my life sucks.”

Kasie grinned at her best friend. “You know, El, it’s so great having you as a friend. I mean, every time something goes wrong in my life, all I’ve got to do is look at yours and it puts everything into perspective.”

“Why am I taking you as my plus one to the wedding again?” Ellie asked jokingly. She knew fair well that Kasie didn’t mean to hurt her. She tried to lighten the mood and well – that’s just who she was.

“For moral support.”

Ellie laughed at her friend who tried to look sincere but greatly failed at it. “Don’t get me wrong, Kase. I love you. Really, I do. But you suck at it. Big time.”

Kasie joined in Ellie’s laughter. At least she got to see her friend smile again, “I love you too.”

\----

_ A few hours later. Washington D.C. _

Everything that could’ve possibly gone wrong on their way to church in Washington did go wrong. Their flight was delayed, the cab driver took a wrong turn so they got stuck in a traffic jam and arrived late at the wedding, just as bride and groom left the church under a hurricane of applause.

Ellie’s heart shuttered over and over again the whole night. She kept up a façade and nodded with a fake smile on her face every time another guest gushed about the bride and the beautiful reception in front of her. But on the inside, Ellie didn’t know how long she could keep up the pretence. She was tired, everything hurt and she could barely hold it together.

When the guests were all settled and the dinner had already been served, Sofia’s father drew attention to himself by clinking the glasses, “Welcome family and friends to the wedding of my beautiful daughter and new son-in-law! Before I’d like to make a toast myself, it’s time for the best man’s – or so I’ve heard – best woman’s speech!”

The wedding guests clapped and Ellie stood up from her seat at Sofia’s and Nick’s table. “Hello everyone! For those of you who don’t know me yet – I am Ellie Bishop. Nick and I have known each other since kindergarten and today I have the honour to give the best woman’s speech at his wedding.

I’m sure there is nothing I could tell you about Nick, Sofia, that you don’t already know. Since he chose you to be the woman by his side.

But here is a final word of warning…Nick can hold his drink to an almost lethal degree as I discovered on my eighteenth birthday when he decided a night of tequila slammers was the way to go. Ooo. Well, you know when people say that they were so drunk that the whole night is a blank and you always go, ‘no way, not possible.’ Well... Believe me, it's possible.

Choosing a... Choosing the person that you want to share your life with... is one of the most important decisions that any of us makes. Ever. Because when it's wrong, it turns your life to grey. And sometimes... Sometimes you don't even notice until you wake up one morning and realize years have gone by.

We both know about that one, Nick.

Your friendship has brought glorious technicolour to my life. It's been there even in the darkest of times and I am the luckiest person alive for that gift. I hope I didn't take it for granted. I think maybe I did. Because sometimes you don't see that the best thing that ever happened to you is sitting there, right under your nose. And that’s fine too. It really is. Because I’ve realized that no matter where you are, or what you're doing, or who you're with...

I will always, honestly, truly, completely, love you.

Like... A sister loves a brother and a friend loves a friend. I'll always stay in guard of your dreams, Nick. No matter how weird or twisted they get.

So, please, everybody, join me in a toast to the bride and groom.”

Halfway through the speech, tears began to cloud Ellie’s view which she tried to wipe away as she raised her glass to toast to the happy couple.

After her wedding toast, Ellie left the hall as quickly as possible. Thankfully, the newly-weds were having their first dance and soon other couples followed, so that nobody seemed to notice her leaving.

The blonde found a quiet room where no one could see her cry over the man she’d just lost for good. Bad enough that all of the quests – including Nick and Sofia – had witnessed her whole meltdown-love-confession for her best friend. They’d all stared at her and Ellie knew she’d just gone too far. _I will always, honestly, truly, completely, love you._ The words still rang in her ear. Yeah, nobody would believe her the ‘like a sister’ part. Judging by her outraged expression, Sofia didn’t believe her either.

For a while, Ellie just sat there on this comfortable but cold couch in the dark, quiet room. She tried to wipe away the tears that kept streaming down her face as, out of a sudden, Nick appeared in the doorway.

“Ellie –” he whispered.

She looked up at the intruder, taken by surprise. “What – Nick. What are you doing here? You should be with your wife.” Ellie almost choked on the last word.

“Ellie,” he whispered her name again, walking closer towards her. “What you just said in the speech – Is it true? You really don’t remember what happened on your 18th birthday?”

Ellie shivered under Nick’s intense stare. It seemed as if he was trying to look right through her. “No. I had a lot to drink that night. I had a blackout. Still don’t remember what happened. Why?” She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

“On your 18th birthday… – Ellie, we kissed. It was the night we kissed for the first time. And I always thought you regretted it.”

And then Nick finally told her the whole story…


	6. take my breath away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellick Week Day 6: "Shut up and kiss me already!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Okay...I know that it's illegal to drink or buy alcohol under 21 in the US. But for story purposes the legal drinking age is 18 here. 
> 
> I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but I hope you still like it :)
> 
> For Day 6 of Ellick Week: "Shut up and kiss me already!”

She looked up at the intruder, taken by surprise. “What – Nick. What are you doing here? You should be with your wife.” Ellie almost choked on the last word.

“Ellie,” he whispered her name again, walking closer towards her. “What you just said in the speech – Is it true? You really don’t remember what happened on your 18th birthday?”

Ellie shivered under Nick’s intense stare. It seemed as if he was trying to look right through her. “No. I had a lot to drink that night. I had a blackout. Still don’t remember what happened. Why?” She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

“On your 18th birthday… – Ellie, we kissed. It was the night we kissed for the first time. And I always thought you regretted it.”

And then Nick finally told her the whole story…

_ 12 years ago. One week before prom night. Ellie’s 18th birthday. _

**_Chills_ **

**_New York back in August, tenth floor balcony_ **

**_Smoke is floating over Jane and Greenwich street_ **

**_Goosebumps from your wild eyes when they're watching me_ **

**_Shivers dance down my spine, head down to my feet_ **

_“Oh my God! This the best 18 th birthday ever!” Ellie shouted at Nick, trying to be louder than the music in the background._

_“You’re welcome!” he said, already laughing at the grimace she was making at him. “Let’s get more shots! It’s time to celebrate my best friend’s birthday!”_

_A couple rounds of tequila shots later and Nick sat down at the bar, motioning for Ellie to do the same. But she had a different idea – the alcohol was getting to her head. She stood up and danced around him. For fun at first – making goofy, childish movements and throwing her hands up in the air. But then the music changed. Ellie couldn’t make out the singer – too much alcohol in her system – but it was definitely a steamy song. Ellie’s movements changed – less clumsy and deliberately silly but more slowly and…lascivious._

_Nick laughed but couldn’t take his eyes off her. “You alright, Ellie?”_

**_Swimming in your eyes, in your eyes, in your eyes_ **

**_Egyptian blue_ **

**_Something I've never had without you_ **

**_You're giving me chills at a hundred degrees_ **

**_It's better than pills how you put me to sleep_ **

**_Calling your name, the only language I can speak_ **

**_Taking my breath, a souvenir that you can keep_ **

_She took his hand in hers, pulling at his arm to make him stand up. “Let’s go dancing!”_

_They came to a halt in the middle of the dance floor as Ellie let go of his hand to have free moving space.  
She picked up the pace, her hips moving to the beat, her lips moving to the lyrics._

_Ellie’s arms turned upwards – her fingers running through her hair – and the movement caused her cleavage to be on full display.  
Nick stared at her, his mouth went dry. “Ellie,” he whispered._

**_Giving me chills_ **

**_Chills_ **

**_Sunset Tower lobby, waiting there for me_ **

**_In the elevator, fumble for your key_ **

**_Kissed in every corner, Presidential Suite_ **

**_Opened that Bordeaux from 1993_ **

_Although she couldn’t have heard it because the music was way too loud, Ellie tilted her head to look at him. Their eyes locked and Ellie could feel the heat rise to her cheeks._

_“Maybe we should leave. It’s late…” Nick muffled lamely, clearing his throat. But this was dangerous territory – he was staring at his best friend in a definitely non-friendly – rather full of lust – way. And the thoughts currently racing through his mind._ Woof.

_Ellie blinked at him. She could spot his bullshit excuses a mile away. He had never been good at lying. Keeping things from her – yes. But actively lying? No. After all, Nick had been her friend since kindergarten and they spent almost every single day together. She knew him.  
And even though she was drunk as fuck right now she could still see it in his eyes that he didn’t mean what he was saying._

**_Swimming in your eyes, in your eyes, in your eyes_ **

**_Egyptian blue_ **

**_Something I've never had without you_ **

****

**_You're giving me chills at a hundred degrees_ **

**_It's better than pills how you put me to sleep_ **

**_Calling your name, the only language I can speak_ **

**_Taking my breath, a souvenir that you can keep_ **

_That same drunken brain of hers also made her whisper in his ear, “Nick – Shut up and kiss me already!”_

_Having her so close to him, feeling her chest heave against his, breathing in her signature flowery scent – Nick couldn’t have stopped himself even if he would’ve wanted to. He put his arms around her hips and pulled her flushed against him before he passionately pressed his lips to hers._

**_Giving me chills_ **

**_Take my, take-take my breath away just like_ **

**_Take my breath away just like a souvenir_ **

**_Take my, take-take my breath away just like_ **

_Take my breath away just like a souvenir_   
  


**_You're giving me chills at a hundred degrees (A hundred)_ **

**_It's better than pills how you put me to sleep (Puts me, yeah)_ **

**_Calling your name, the only language I can speak_ **

**_Taking my breath, a souvenir that you can keep_ **

_Out of a sudden, Ellie felt light-headed and stumbled. Nick couldn’t hold his grip on her any longer and she fell to the floor. Everything went dark._

“So – we kissed. I mean, that was _actually_ the first time we kissed.” Ellie tried to wrap her head around the story – their story – she’d just heard for the first time. She still didn’t remember all the details of that night. “Eh – Nick. Why didn’t you tell me? Or, I don’t know, ask me?”

Nick, who had sat down next to Ellie on the couch while talking, scratched his head, a sheepish smile on his face. “I don’t know. It’s one thing I actually regret the most now that I know you didn’t remember. I thought you rejected me, Ellie. I thought you just didn’t want to talk about the kiss – about us. You were drunk and I brought you home after you fell. Your parents were pretty pissed that night,” he laughed.

“The next day, when I came to see how you were doing, you didn’t mention the kiss – so I guess I thought, you regretted the whole thing.”

“Nick –” Ellie murmured, sadness crossing her face. “All this time…We’ve wasted so much time. And now –”

Tears came rolling down her cheeks again, “You’re married. I got a divorce and you – you’re married.”

Nick took her hand in his, stroking his thumb across her fingers. His voice was stricken with grief when he spoke again, “I know. It just feels like the universe doesn’t want us to be together. Maybe we’re not meant to be after all.”

“But – I,” Ellie took a deep breath, “I love you.”

She couldn’t bear looking at him anymore, regret and pity crossing his face. She stood up and left the room, leaving Nick behind. Ellie did her best to pull herself together and searched for Kasie in the crowds of the ballroom.

A couple of hours later, Kasie and Ellie boarded a plane back to Oklahoma. The whole way back to her daughter – who spent the nights while Ellie was gone at her grandma’s – Ellie couldn’t stop thinking about the words she’d read in a book some time ago.

_‘Nothing is more breaking than setting the person, who was caged in your heart, free and who, ironically, also is the person who holds your heart, like how he holds your whole universe.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Souvenir by Selena Gomez"


	7. start again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Ok, this is the last chapter and I'm kinda sad it's over already!   
> I really hope y'all loved this little story just as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> I planned to post a day 7 fic and sequel today but sadly I didn't have the time to do it..  
> BUT it is definitely the next story on my list and hopefully I can post it next week!
> 
> xoxo

_Two months after Nick’s wedding._

_Broken bottles in the hotel lobby_

_Seems to me like I'm just scared of never feelin' it again_

_I know it's crazy to believe in silly things_

_But it's not that easy_

“Mum, I love this idea!” Annie jumped up and down in excitement.

“Really?” Ellie smiled shyly. “You know, your grandpa always keeps telling me to follow my dreams and listen to my heart. And I think he’s right. Since my dream is almost grown-up,” she winked at her twelve-year-old daughter, “I guess I’ll need a new dream.”

Annie rolled her eyes at her mother’s words but embraced her in a tight hug, “It’s awesome. And grandpa always gives the best advice. You should listen to him more often.”

Ellie tickled her. “I’ve saved enough money. And Kasie offered to help – she’d actually love to move with us. Besides, she can find a job at another museum easily. I’m just worried about you, honey. You’d have to attend a new school in New Orleans.”

_I remember it now, it takes me back to when it all first started_

_But I only got myself to blame for it and I accept it now_

_It's time to let it go, go out and start again_

_But It's not that easy_

Annie looked at her mother, who slowly stroked her hair, and said reassuringly, “Don’t worry about me, mum! I know you’ve given your dreams up for me once. You shouldn’t have to do it again. Besides, grandma and grandpa still live here so we can come visit often and then I’ll get to see my friends again.”

“I think you’ll really love New Orleans. It’s such a beautiful, lively city. I don’t deserve such a wise and kind young daughter,” Ellie murmured while placing a kiss on Annie’s head. “You’re the best and most amazing child any mum could ever dream of, Annie.”

A few weeks later, Annie and Ellie had packed up all of their belongings and moved to New Orleans to open their own little Inn. Kasie joined them, she couldn’t just let her girls leave her behind.

_But I've got high hopes_

_It takes me back to when we started_

_High hopes_

_When you let it go, go out and start again_

_High hopes_

_When it all comes to an end_

_But the world keeps spinning around_

\----

“Cheers to my daughter, the new owner of _High Hopes Inn_ ,” Ellie’s father motioned for the other guests at Ellie’s opening celebration to raise their glasses.

Ellie let her gaze wander around the backyard. She’d finally had the guts to follow her heart and open her own Inn. It still seemed surreal to her. It was a beautiful white painted villa with a frontal terrace and a huge yard in the back. Kasie had helped her paint the house and pick out the interior decoration. Ellie had even taught herself some gardening to plant some flowers.

Kasie approached her from behind, she’d left the other guests on their own. It was already getting dark but Ellie could see the others lively chatting with champagne in their hands. The music was still playing gently in the background. Her whole family came to the opening of her Inn.

Even though she’d send an invitation to Nick and his wife Sofia, Ellie didn’t expect them to come. And if she was being honest, she’d kind of hoped they wouldn’t come. _This_ was her happy day. The blonde didn’t want to spend it drowning in jealousy and sorrow at the sight of the newly-weds.  
However, that didn’t mean that she didn’t miss him. Ellie missed Nick a lot. And they hadn’t talked since the day of his wedding.

_And in my dreams I meet the ghosts of all the people who've come and gone_

_Memories, they seem to show up so quick but they leave you far too soon_

_Naive, I was just staring at the barrel of a gun_

_I do believe it_

“Ellie, there’s a guest waiting for you in the house,” Kasie interrupted Ellie’s thoughts.

Ellie nodded and made her way to the house, stepping inside only to come abruptly to a halt in front of the reception desk.

“N-Nick?” Ellie asked with wonder in her tone.

Nick turned around, a shy smile on his lips. “Hi, Ellie.”

“Wha- What are you doing here?”

“I think this nice gentleman would like a room, Ellie,” Kasie, who had followed her friend on the foot, chimed in.

“Oh,” Ellie stared at Nick for a few seconds, dumbfoundedly, then asked, “Do you have any luggage?”

Ellie wondered why he was here. He looked different – more carefree and happier than the last time she’d seen him. Also, she couldn’t see Sofia anywhere.

“No. I left it all behind. And my wife won’t be joining me either,” Nick replied coyly.

“Why not?”

“I realised that we weren’t meant to be. Sofia and I weren’t right for each other. Because I am in love with someone else.”

“Oh,” Ellie whispered, hope rising in her chest. She coughed, “Let me show you the room then.”

_Yeah, but I've got high hopes_

_It takes me back to when we started_

_High hopes_

_When you let it go, go out and start again_

_High hopes_

_Oh, when it all comes to an end_

_The world keeps spinning_

_Yeah, the world keeps spinning_

_Around_

Ellie led him upstairs to the bedrooms with a view towards the garden, turning her head every now and then only to see him return her smile.

Arriving at the guestroom, Nick spoke again. “So, I had this weird dream on the plane over…”

Ellie interrupted him in old habit, “Let me guess, you were a clip on the seat belts? No, I know, you were a valve in those annoying fans that blow cold air on you? I can never turn those things off…”

The two old friends walked inside the room, past the cosy king-size bed, and Nick took a look outside, taking in the beautiful view of her garden.

“No,” Nick laughed. “No, uh…I was me, and you were you, standing where you are right now, perfect.” He turned around to look at Ellie.

“And I took you in my arms, in a manly kind of way. Like this.” Nick put his arms around her, pulling her closer to his chest. “And said, ‘Ellie Bishop, can I take you to the dance?”

Ellie laughed and nodded in response. “I’d love that.”

_Ohh, high hopes_

_It takes me back to when we started_

_High hopes_

_When you let it go, go out and start again_

_High hopes_

_Ohhh-ohhh_

_Yeah, but the world keeps spinning, uhh_

_Yeah, this world keeps spinning_

_How this world keeps spinning around?_

“Good. Because I already sent in my request to transfer to the New Orleans field office. And I filed for divorce.” Nick locked eyes with Ellie, his gaze hit her right to the core. “I was wrong, you know. I know we wasted all these years being with the wrong people. But, El, we have _now_. And forever. I love you – since the very first kiss, probably even before – and I believe that we are meant to be.”

Ellie felt tears rolling down her tears, but happy tears this time. “I love you too. Oh God, I love you so much, Nick!” They smiled at each other happily.

Finally – after way too many failed relationships and a million missed chances – Nick Torres could hold his best friends closely in his arms and kiss her as if for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High Hopes by Kodaline

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Do I have to hide now?


End file.
